


What happens in Dalaran, stays in Dalaran

by Kefka_Skywalker



Series: Star Wars Crossover AUs [13]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Warcraft - All Media Types
Genre: AU, Alien Biology, Anakin is Kael'thas and Scott's son, Childbirth, Crossover, Don’t copy to another site, Drinking, Fusion of Star Wars Legends and Disney Canon, I didn't know I was pregnant, M/M, Mpreg, One Night Stands, Pre-Warcraft III, Revan cameo, Surprise pregnancy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-08
Updated: 2019-09-08
Packaged: 2020-09-24 00:09:57
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,943
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20349121
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kefka_Skywalker/pseuds/Kefka_Skywalker
Summary: The former Jedi Initiate Scott Skywalker and the High Elf Prince Kael'thas Sunstrider have a drunk one night stand during a party in Dalaran.Nearly a year later, they discover the consequences of that night, when Scott falls very ill with violent stomach cramps and they are revealed to be something of a life-changing.





	What happens in Dalaran, stays in Dalaran

**Author's Note:**

> Well, I had the idea for this one from watching too much of "I didn't know I was pregnant" on Youtube. 'giggles'
> 
> The name Scott comes from Hayden's character in a TV show 'Higher Ground'.
> 
> Warning-childbirth.

It was a year before the opening of the Dark Portal by Medivh, a mage in Dalaran. A year before the Orcs would invade the southern part of Eastern Kingdoms. A year, before the Age of Warcraft, would begin.

But, it was also a year, before the saviour of the Galaxy would be born. The Chosen One, who would destroy the Sith and restore the balance to the Force itself.

How this short tale began, you ask?

It all began in Dalaran, where the people had a party of the Love is in the Air, a celebration that revolved around love. Prince Kael'thas Sunstrider and his human lover, Scott Skywalker were the part of the party.

Late at the evening, they were dancing, while being totally drunk. Scott had short blond hair and blue eyes. He wore the formal clothing, same with Kael'thas.

Scott was the former Jedi Initiate, who left the Order on his own accord after he passed the trials and no Master wanted him as their Padawan. He traveled to Azeroth after he had visions and he was found by Prince Kael'thas Sunstrider. Scott was fourteen at the time when they met.

Now, he was nineteen and he studied among the Force-Sensitives of Dalaran. He was fasinated by the world around him and between the studies, he chatted with Kael about what could be in the land called Kalimdor.

"I don't know, my friend. I hope we will learn," Kael replied one day.

They fell in love, when Scott was eighteen. Kael said that they would manage to keep it a secret and began their relationship.

Now, it was the celebration, where they could pretend that they were a couple, before going back to the life, where they would hide it. So, they danced, until Scott felt himself lifted and carried somewhere. The last thing that he remembered was him laying in the bed with Kael, before falling asleep.

The next morning, Scott found himself naked in a bed next to Kael, as he was coming out of his drunk state. He stood up and dressed himself into his robes.

Kael'thas woke up as he saw his lover, who was pissed. "Well, look who's up," he cooed. He still had the stench of the being drunk hovering above him, while looking at Scott with those blue eyes of his.

"You didn't tell me that we were going to make love," Scott said.

"I wanted to have a bit of fun. We're male, so no harm, right?" Kael's asked.

"Almost. You took things a bit too far. Let's clean up this mess and act like adults next time," Scott replied.

Kael'thas snapped from his drunk state and they cleaned up the mess that they had made. Unknown to them, they would discover a surprise nine months later.

A month after the party, Scott still felt the aftermath of that night, as he threw up in the bucket that was next to his bed. Kael'thas thought that his lover had eaten something bad.

"I am still recovering from that drunk night. I feel all woozy and like I drank too much," Scott said.

"It was a month ago," Kael reminded him.

"Still, I'll be getting back to studying," Scott said as he stood up and left the room.

_"Alright,"_ Kael thought as he walked with Scott to their study room.

Also, Scott had cravings that he was able to combat with the fruit cakes that Kael sneaked him, when he saw that his love nearly ate the whole week food stock that Kael conjured.

Two months later, Scott could not help, but notice that he gained weight as he put on the formal clothing. He and Kael were marrying in secret and the spirit of Revan appeared before them.

He blessed their marriage and told them that the Elves of Azeroth were the true followers in the ways of the Force, as they ignored the whole 'No Attachments' rule and as the result, they were stronger and none of the High Elves fell to the Dark Side, as they encouraged relationships and their ancestors guided them.

Revan also warned them about the dark times that were coming ahead. Scott and Kael agreed with the spirit of the ancient Jedi turned Sith, who turned back to the Light in the end.

Another few months passed and Scott was feeling a serious backache. Kael massaged his secret husband's back as they were in the bed.

Also, Scott felt heartburns, which he dealt with by drinking the glass of cold milk with honey. The throwing up occurrences had passed, but it seemed that he had more problems, such as more weight gain and digestive activity. The latter he could not understand but with the weight gain, he immediately jumped on the diet and exercise.

Kael sneaked in candy to tell him that he was not fat and he was going to starve himself to death with such diets and exercises.

"Do you take it that I have no issues?! I am fat and you are failing to see that!" Scott protested when Kael gave him some sweets.

"You are not fat, dear. I am more concerned about you skipping meals every day," Kael said as he hugged Scott to comfort him.

"I am sorry about that. It's just that I am feeling a bit weird as of the late," Scott said as he groaned, because he felt his ankles swollen and he was very tired.

Early in the morning, Scott woke up with the cramps. It was several months after the whole incident with the sweets.

"Are you alright?" Kael asked.

"Almost. I'm resting before the journey to Quel'thalas. I hope that I will be fine

It was nearly in the morning when Scott felt the cramps that ruptured his stomach. He was sleeping in his bed next to Kael and he would ride with him to Quel'thalas and see its beauty and wonders soon enough.

He groaned as he attempted to get out of the bed without alerting Kael. He had no idea what was going on and he wondered if it was something very bad. But then, another cramp hit him and he was on the floor, as he panted from pain. He groaned as the cramp hit him once again. What was happening to him, he thought as he undressed to see blood between his legs. He was horrified as he then placed a cloth between his legs.

He then felt what was the cause and was shocked. He was having a baby that was coming out of him. How did he not know that he was pregnant? He could have felt the unborn through the Force and quickly realize that he was expecting. This also Scott worry about the baby, as he exercised more than necessary and even drank a glass of wine during his wedding, while he was pregnant. Not to mention, he liked to snack on sweets, which was not healthy for the baby at all. But, birthing the baby was now important, so he focused on the delivering the child, while

Kael woke up and found his love on the floor. He was in pain as he grunted. The cloth was between his legs and to Kael's horror, there was blood.

"What's wrong, my love?" he asked.

"I am having your baby!" Scott exclaimed as he felt the baby come out.

Kael was shocked by what he had heard, but he didn't have time to process the news, as he needed to help to birth the child that was about to be born. He wondered how he failed to notice that his love was pregnant, while he helped the baby to come out, as it was in breech position.

Scott meanwhile was processing everything that happened to him that night, a pregnancy and the fact that the baby was almost out, a person that grew inside him all these nine months. But how he would raise a child, since he grew up in the Jedi Order and did not know his biological family?

"I can't do this," he muttered to himself as the tears spilled from his eyes.

"Yes, you can, my love," Kael said and before Scott protested, the Elven Prince added: "It is my child too. I am not going to abandon you both. I know that you are afraid, but you have to push."

Scott nodded as he allowed the contractions to push the baby out, while Kael made sure that he would catch it. The pressure stopped and the former Jedi Initiate feared that his baby was dead. He collapsed back on the floor as he trembled.

Then, he heard the loud crying. It was the newborn baby, who was moving in Kael's arms. Scott opened his eyes as he saw the newborn that he delivered.

"It's a boy," Kael said with tears in his eyes. "He is beautiful."

The newborn had the dark blond hair and his eyes were closed. He had pointed ears and Elven eyebrows. Kael wrapped him in a towel to trap his body heat and passed him to the mother, who smiled at the baby. He was so small, and yet he was wailing very loud.

"I'll get a healer. Stay here!" Kael shouted as he ran out of the room.

Scott then looked the newborn as he then hushed and rocked him. "Ani, let's wait for your Daddy. Shhh, you're safe with me," he spoke as he held the newborn close to him. He didn't mind that the blood was on his robes.

A female High Elf named Caidra Suncloud heard pounding on her door. She had auburn hair and wore white robes, since she was a healer.

"Who is in such need of my services in the early morning?" she groaned as she stood up. She ran to the door to see her Prince standing in the entrance. There was some blood on his nightgown.

"What happened, My Prince? Are you hurt?" she exclaimed.

"It is not I who got hurt, it's Scott," Kael replied.

"Your human love? I knew that you had something between you," she remarked.

"Thanks for the compliment. But I am here about something else," Kael said.

"I do recall that he was unwell, such as certain sweets missing and him having swollen ankles," Caidra spoke.

"Well, he had just delivered a baby," Kael replied.

"What? And you didn't know that he was pregnant?" Caidra asked, stunned at what she had just heard.

"Neither of us. But I am worried about both Scott and my son," Kael spoke

"Lead the way! If the pregnancy went undetected like this, then both of them are in danger!" she exclaimed as they ran back to his bedroom.

They arrived at the bedroom, where Caidra got Scott onto the bed and examined the newborn. She marveled at him, but at the same time wondered how she could not spot his pregnancy. She put that thought aside as another realization struck her. The baby had the Force potential and it was the strong one. In fact she felt it, before her Prince banged on the door.

"By Sunwell, he is very strong in the Force," she remarked.

"I will not let you..." Scott began, but he had to tend to his son, who was crying in his arms, because he was alerted to his mother's anger.

"Unlike the Jedi Order, my people encourage attachments, as we believe that the love is a good thing, not a bad one," Caidra told him.

"So I can train him then. I don't want for him to endure the same pain that I did," Scott said as he hushed his baby, who was whimpering. He then passed the bundle to Caidra, who put him on table to clean him of the fluids and blood.

"You will have assistance from one of my people in that. We will make sure that the Chosen One is protected from the Sith and the Jedi," she said as she returned the bundle to the mother.

Scott nodded as he held his son, who was dressed, so he was warm and happy.

"Welcome to the world, Anakin Skywalker," he said softly as held his son in the warm embrace. The little boy cooed back as Scott kissed his forehead.

"He has your last name?" Kael asked.

"He was conceived before we married, so he is illegitimate and cannot have your last name. Plus, I am not sure if your father will accept our son," Scott replied as he held the little one close to his chest.

"But he is still my son too. I will be a part of his life, even from the distance," Kael said.

Scott kissed his love, as he fed the newborn. Already in the world for a less than an hour, but he captured his parents' hears already. Caidra ran off to go to Silvermoon City through the portal.

In Silvermoon City, Anasterian Sunstrider felt the ripple in the Force. It was a very strong one that he nearly fell onto the floor.

"Your Majesty!" Caidra exclaimed as she ran in to find her King on the throne.

"Did you feel the ripple in the Force, Healer Suncloud?" he asked.

"I did and it came from Dalaran, because it came from your son and his lover's baby that was born just this morning," she replied.

Anasterian was shocked at what he had just heard. A baby that was his son's? A lover?

"How is this possible? He would have told me that he was having a child, And what do you mean, a lover?" Anasterian asked

"Neither of them knew, until this morning, when Scott Skywalker, that is the name of Prince Kael'thas' lover went into labor. He delivered his son, while being assisted in the birth. I can't imagine what ordeal it must have been," Caidra replied.

"I will see both of them and my grandson now!" Anasterian spoke as he asked the mages to open the portal to Dalaran. The thoughts of a new grandfather were-"How I failed to notice the blooming relationship between these two on the party? How I failed to sense the baby? At least thank the Force that the baby is healthy."

Back in Dalaran, Telestra, the High Elf mentor of Kael was visiting him, as she had found out about her student becoming a father to a baby boy. She held the tiny baby in her arms, as she marveled at him.

"So he will be trained in the ways of the Force then? That's amazing. I will train the little one in magic," she said.

Then, there was a sound of the portal opening, which stirred Anakin from his sleep. This had Scott hushing the newborn, who was whimpering.

"Father?" Kael asked as he saw his father, who came to them.

"I am here to see the young one," Anasterian replied.

Scott held the bundle close to him and he looked at his son. He was nervous, but calmed down as he had a newborn in his arms.

Anasterian sat on the bed as he looked at the bundle, where his grandson had slept. Neither of the parents knew that he was on the way, but he captured the hearts of both Kael'thas and Scott, who were relaxing.

The Elven King theorized that the conception took place because of the Force and Scott's gene, that allowed the male members of his species to reproduce. He was a human by the appearance, but had alien biology unknown to the High Elves.

Nonetheless, Anasterian loved his grandson and passed the infant back to the parents. Both of them cradled him next to their bodies as they rested.

"We have secretly married just this spring, as we wanted to tie the knot, then surprise you with it, but we didn't expect a baby a half year later," Kael'thas said as he kissed his love.

Anasterian nodded as he looked at his family, that got bigger by two members, a son in the law and a grandson, the latter being born just few hours prior to the revelation.

"I am sorry for everything. If I knew about the pregnancy and that you permit the attachments, I would be eager. It is just that the pain from my past still remains," Scott said.

"You have nothing to be sorry for, the young one. I will see to it that he grows up trained, while knowing both of you. He will not undergo the same ordeal that Scott had to endure."

"Thank you, sir. I want to put behind my life as the Jedi Initiate for good," Scott said as he rocked the baby.

Anasterian talked with Kael and told them that he would help them in their newfound situation as he returned to Quel'thalas.

Soon enough, Kael continued his magical education, while caring for Anakin, who was going to be trained in the ways of the Force by both Scott and the High Elf, who was asked to handle a unique student.

Kael and Scott remained together as they loved each other. They remained in Dalaran, as it was also a home to the High Elven Force-Sensitive Order. True to Caidra's words, they permitted attachments among the members and Scott joined the Order immediately along with Anakin, who was very healthy baby, despite Scott not knowing that he was pregnant.

Only Anasterian and Telestra knew about their marriage and a baby, that would be one of the people, that would save Quel'thalas, Azeroth and the galaxy in the future.

But, that was the story for the other day.


End file.
